Herbert Merville
Herbert "Herb" Merville is the Conductor of the Rainbow Line, the paternal uncle, & mentor of the Train Quantum Guardians, & later on becomes Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7 (or simply just Ranger 7) the Seventh Ranger of the team. An eccentric & enigmatic man who knows the Train Quantum Guardians' past, he refuses to tell them anything about it. He carries around a puppet named Mr. Ticket. Character History Herbert & his brother Jerome were both members of the Rainbow Line under their father, the President. Although Jerome was originally promoted to Conductor, he passed it down to Herbert to be with his to-be wife, Elaine. Although Herbert, like his father, was at first opposed to his brother's departure, his attitude softened after he promised to Jerome that he would be the guardian of his future children if anything were to happen to Jerome & Elaine. Years later, when the five oldest of Jerome & Elaine's six children were separated from their parents, it was Herbert who fulfilled his promise & became their guardian, protecting them & raising them to become the Train Quantum Guardians. Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7 Default= Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7 is Ranger 7's default form, accessed by scanning the Purple Trainzord module across the AppMorpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *App Morpher *Train Sablaster Trainzords *Purple Trainzord |-|Hyper Mode= Ranger 7 - Hyper Mode is Herbert's power-up which he can access by scanning the Hyper Trainzord, that comes with the Railway Blaster, across the App Morpher. Arsenal *Trainzord Modules *App Morpher *Railway Blaster Trainzords *Hyper Trainzord Family Tree Legendary Ranger Key The Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7 Key is a Legendary Ranger Key released as part of the Legendary Ranger Key Set toyline. It is unknown if it will appear in a future crossover. Of course, as with all Legendary Ranger Keys, should it exist, it would be able to morph one, i.e. one of the Super Mega Rangers, into Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7. Notes *With the inclusion of Herbert as Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7, the Train Quantum Guardians now make up all the colors of the rainbow, Rosa most likely being pink to avoid having two Blue Rangers on the team (i.e. indigo). *Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7's helmet, like all the 'Returns' Rangers, is a repaint, this time of Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6's. Herb's App Morpher & Violet Trainzord are presented as violet recolors of Aaron's orange App Morpher & Mecha Trainzord. It is unknown what sort of Trainzord the Violet Trainzord may transform into. It should be noted that the Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 6 arsenal is a prototype originally assigned to the Conductor. *The Conductor is the first-named Seventh Ranger. Whereas other Rangers were the seventh ranger to appear or they have indications to imply they are the seventh, none have been explicitly been named a Seventh Ranger like Train Quantum Guardian Ranger 7. *The color purple in various cultures has various meanings, among one of them being dreams & imagination. The Conductor's role as a mentor to the Train Quantum Guardians is fitting, given that purple also represents leadership. **The Conductor's late post-series debut as a purple Ranger is somewhat symbolic to the series. In contrast, too much purple affects emotions negatively. The Shadow Line exhibits powers that are sometimes occupied by a purple aura, followed by its victims suffering mentally from various causes. *Except for the Railway Blaster when he assumes Hyper Mode, the Conductor is the only Train Quantum Guardian who lacks a weapon. See Also *Conductor - Super Sentai counterpart in ToQger. Category:Power Rangers TQG Category:Ranger Category:Allies Category:Mentors Category:Purple Ranger Category:Extra Ranger Category:PR Extra Rangers Category:Male Category:Non-Color Names Category:Violet Ranger Category:Train Quantum Guardians Category:One-off Ranger Category:Family Category:PR Family Members Category:Merville Family